As time goes by
by Charly2003
Summary: A Malfoy, a red hired girl and an unrequired love.


Harry Potter and its characters belong to wonderful J. K. Rowlings.

"Old woman" it's a painting by Giorgione, it represents an old woman holding a piece of paper with the writing "as time goes by" and it could be interpreted as an allegory of what happens to beauty when it is ravaged by time, or perhaps the old version of "Laura", another of his paintings. Go and look up Giorgione on a search engine, his works are amazing.

 **AS TIME GOES BY**

Once upon a time, he had loved her passionately and once upon a time, he had hated her with matching intensity, for her rejection.

Closing his eyes he could still picture her, as she had looked that warm afternoon, so many years previously, sitting on a stone bench among her friends, the exact moment he had realised he wanted her. The sun had made her unbound long auburn hair shine and her eyes had brightened as she threw her head back and laughed, exposing the white column of her throat. Not a freckle marring her perfect skin, unlike the ungainly and detestable red haired boy sitting beside her.

The black vest had been partially open revealing the white blouse underneath it and the red and black skirt had been covering a slender and nimble body that had caused a sudden and sharp desire to flare up inside him. He had been forced to bite on his own tongue and drive his nail into his palms to prevent himself from going out into the open, leaving behind his observation point and the shadows he lingered in. He couldn't do it, not when she was surrounded by her Gryffondor friends.

His cold ice blue eyes had followed her during the next days and weeks, to learn her routine, her movements and in the meantime the desire inside him grew, became a craving and then an obsession. He saw her while awake and asleep and he couldn't find release. He was living like a ghost in her shadow, always there, always alert, until the much sought opportunity presented itself.

* * *

He knows her friends will not be with her that morning: there is quiddich practice and she already promised her Ravencraw friend to meet her in the library. Therefore he lie in wait in a dark corner on the way between the Griffondor tower and the library. She arrives walking absent-minded and unaware of his presence until someone grabs her by her arm and drags her in the shadows. He reads annoyance and then fear in her eyes when she tries to free her arm from his grip and is unable to. He finds it beautiful.

\- What do you want, Malfoy?

Her voice exudes bravery but he can feel her quiver under his hand. Her eyes look past him, hoping someone will stroll along the hallway and see them there, helping her out of what is becoming an alarming situation.

He doesn't answer her and pushes her more out of the way, against the stone wall and she becomes aware of the desire inside him, of that obsession that eats away at his soul and that is now evident in his usually cold and blank eyes. She opens her mouth to scream because suddenly she is really scared and fears he is going to hurt her.

\- Hush…

He places tenderly his fingertips over her paling lips and his unexpectedly kind gesture silences her. She opens her eyes wide and he knows he has her complete attention. He cannot help himself and stares at her in fascination because she is finally seeing him instead of simply looking at him. She is tiny and fragile physically but so strong mentally and in spirit: she won't bent, she cannot be broken nor corrupted. Something unfold inside his breast, a warm and heart-moving feeling that wipes away all the dark and malevolent thoughts from his minds and steals the arrogant words he had meant to say. They are alone and everything is perfect. He bents over her and replaces his fingertips with his lips. She is soft and surprise makes her immobile. For a moment, a beautifully perfect moment, she responds to his kiss and then she shatters all his hopes jerking back and slapping him soundly.

From that day onwards her eyes are not uninterested when they meet his own, but full of revulsion and he cannot bear it. The longing to have her by his side, the burning craving that is his form of love turns into rage and a desire to see her unhappy, to make her weep and to hurt her the way she hurt him. However, his cruel words and unfair gibes cannot even scratch the happiness she radiates since the boy she has been in love with, proposed to her. He tells himself they are suited to each other: two stupid, muggleloving Griffondors who live in a bubble he's itching to burst.

As time goes by, the two Griffondors archive their dream and marry, whilst he makes a good match, marring a woman who's cold just like him.

* * *

Lucius looks at Arthur with disgust and animosity, he still ask himself what, for Merlin's sake, made Molly choose him over himself. All the pregnancies she went through had ruined her athletic figure but her spirit is still the same: still strong and bright. For a moment his disdainful sneer crumbles as he glances swiftly over Molly and Lucius, in spite of himself, he still feels that craving. He smothers it quickly.

Lucius throws the battered transfiguration book to their only daughter.

\- Here little girl… take your book… it is all your father can afford!

He leaves the bookshop, smiling furtively and thinking about what the being inside the diary is going to do to that innocent little girl. Tossing her precious daughter into the arms of the monster is the perfect revenge.

* * *

AN: Hi, I'm looking for a beta willing to correct my fanfictions (I'm Italian). If you want to halp me (My works aren't long, promise!) leave me a message. Thanks!


End file.
